The death Note
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Roxas gets a note about how he is going to die. His friends don't like the sound of the note. Will Roxas live or die?
1. The death Note

**The Death Note**

It was a nice sunny morning on Destiny Islands. Sora, Kairi and Namine were the ones that were outside in the hot sun on the beach running around. Roxas was still sleeping. The sun shined in Roxas' bedroom window. The sun light was on Roxas' face. He woke up, he fleet the worm light on his face. He got up out of bed and got dressed. He ran down wooden stairs. He opened the front wooden door. When he opened it, he noticed a white lined paper that was folded on the door taped. It had Roxas' name on it. Roxas took off the note off the door, and closed the door behind him. He stood on his wooden porch. He unfolded the note.

It said: **Dear Roxas, You are going to die, and I'm going to tell you how, so keep reading. I'm going to send heartless , and a person in a black cloak will come for you. Now when you see a person in a black cloak, that means they are going to kill you. So there is no where you can hid. I'm hunting you down. Signed: Unknown.**

Roxas had a shook on his face. He folded the paper and held it in his hand. Sora, Kairi and Namine came running over to him.

"What's the face for"? Asked Sora.

"Someone wrote me a death note", said Roxas.

"What?" Said Kairi.

"Can we see it?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah you can", said Roxas as he handed Sora the note.

Sora read the note out loud.

"What do you do?" Asked Namine.

"We might have to run away with him", said Sora.

"No, I want to see this person face to face", said Roxas.

"Are you crazy? This dude wants to kill you", said Sora.

"No, I'm not crazy", said Roxas.

"Are you sure you want to?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, all I have to do is wait for heartless to come and a person in a cloak", said Roxas.

"That's pretty brave of you", said Namine.

"I'm not going to run away, I'm going to face who ever is going to kill me. No mater if its life or death", said Roxas.

"I wonder who wrote that death note?" Said Sora.

"Who cares. I'm waiting for heartless to come", said Roxas.

"Why don't we do something to keep our minds off of it", said Kairi.

"Good idea. Oh how about a race", said Namine.

"Nah, how about look for seashells", said Kairi.

"Sure", said everyone together.

They all ran on the hot sand on the beach, and looked for seashells.

Roxas looked around with Sora.

Kairi and Namine looked around together.

"Hey, I see one", said Sora pointing to a white seashell.

Roxas' head hurt. It hurt so bad that he put his hands on his hand, he closed his eyes and has his head down while moving around.

"Roxas, are you ok?" Asked Sora.

Roxas fell to the ground.

"Roxas!" Said Sora as he sat on the ground.

Roxas was lying on his back and his eyes were closed.

"Kairi, Namine!" Yelled Sora.

The two girls ran up to Sora and sat on the hot sand.

"What happened to Roxas?" Asked Kairi.

"He was holding his head and moving around. Then he fainted", said Sora.

"Let's stay here until he wakes up", said Namine.

"I hope he's ok", said Kairi.

"Maybe it has to do thing, the death note", said Kairi.

"Could be", said Sora.

"Could someone mess with his memory?" Asked Namine.

"Maybe", said Sora.

Roxas opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Asked Roxas as he was still on his back.

"You held you're head and moved around, and then you fainted", said Sora.

"Are you ok now?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Roxas.

"I see something in the distances", said Namine as she saw something corner of her eye and she turned her head.

"I don't see any thing", said Kairi.

"A heartless!" Yelled Sora.

"There are more coming!" Yelled Kairi.

"I'll take care of the heartless, you guys take Roxas to the hid out", said Sora. (The cave).

"Ok", said Namine.

"Roxas, can you walk?" Asked Kairi.

"No, I can't", said Roxas.

The two girls picked him up. He put his arms around them, and walked to the hiding place.

Sora was killing all the heartless.


	2. Hiding

**Hiding **

The two girls walked in the cave with Roxas. The cave had pictures on the walls that they drew. They put him on the ground, and they sat beside him.

"I hope he's ok", said Namine.

"Yeah and Sora", said Kairi.

Roxas opened his eyes.

"Are you ok, Roxas?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah", said Roxas.

"How do you feel?" Asked Kairi.

"My head hurts", said Roxas.

"Oh, do you know my name?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah", said Roxas.

"Why did you ask him that"? Asked Kairi.

"To see if he didn't lose any of his memories", said Namine.

There were running foot steps in the distances.

"I hear someone coming", said Kairi.

"Yeah me too", said Namine.

Sora came in the cave.

"It's just Sora", said Kairi.

"There is a cloaked man outside, looking for Roxas", said Sora.

"He's not going to die", said Namine.

"He doesn't have to go", said Kairi.

"If you doesn't, the man said that he would take all his memories", said Sora.

"I have to go", said Roxas.

"Is the heartless gone"? Asked Namine.

"No", said Sora.

Roxas got up from the ground and went outside.

"Did you just see him leave?" Said Kairi.

"Yeah, just let him go", said Sora.

**Will Roxas live or die? Who is this man? Read more to find out**


	3. Roxas meets The Unknown Man

**Roxas meets The Unknown Man**

Roxas saw a guy in a black cloak standing on the upper island. Roxas ran as fast as he can. He ran up a small wooden ramp, then he ran on a long ramp and he ran to the guy in the cloak.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Asked Roxas with anger.

The man had his back facing Roxas. He had his hood on and turned to Roxas. He made the sky be black and there were heartless everywhere.

"I'm here to get you to the darkness", said the man.

"You mean the Organization?" Asked Roxas.

"What else would we be called", said the man.

"I want to know you're name!" Yelled Roxas as he summoned his keyblade.

"Nice keyblade, and the name doesn't mater", said the man.

"Take off you're hood, so I can see you're face", said Roxas.

The man took of his hood. He had blue eyes, his hair blue hair was in his face on one side.

"Happy now?" Asked the man.

"I will when you're dead!" Said Roxas with anger.

"Fine, let's fight. But I know I will win", said the man.

"If you win tell me you're name, and take me in the darkness. If I win don't take me at all", said Roxas.

"Alright", said the man as he summoned his Lexion.

The two fought.

**Who will win?**


	4. Fighting the cloaked Schemer

**Fighting the cloaked Schemer **

Roxas fell to the ground in pain.

"Ow! Looks like you won", said Roxas.

"I know. Now it's time for you to die", said the guy.

"Who are you?" Asked Roxas.

"Zexion".

"Why are you going to kill me?" Asked Roxas.

"Dose that matter?" Asked Zexion.

"No", said Roxas.

"Good", said Zexion.

"Kill me and get it over with", said Roxas.

"We have to fight", said Zexion.

"Alright", said Roxas as he got up from the ground and pulled out his keyblade.

Zexion made illusions of him self.

Roxas tried to find the right one. But he kept one fighting the wrong one.

Zexion took Roxas' keyblade.

"What the"? Said Roxas.

"It's time for you to die", said Zexion.

"Go ahead", said Roxas.

Zexion stabbed Roxas with his keyblade.

Roxas' body fell to the ground.

"My work here is done", said Zexion.

Zexion made the heartless disappear, and he made a portal and went back home.

**NO! Roxas died! :'( Sad!**


	5. Tears

**Tears**

**If you do not like blood do not read.  
**

"Do you think the guy and the heartless are going?" Asked Kairi.

"I don't know. But I'll go look", said Sora.

Sora walked out of the cave. The sky wasn't dark and black anymore. The heartless were gone. But Sora was something lying on the sand. He ran up to the thing on the ground. He keened down next to the thing.

"Roxas", said Sora.

Sora was blood come running from Roxas' body. Sora was staring at him. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"I must tell the others", said Sora as he got up and wiped his tears and ran back to the cave.

"Guys", said Sora.

"Yes?" Said Kairi.

"Roxas is dead", said Sora.

The two girls started cry.

"That's to bad"said Namine.

"Yeah", said Kairi.

"Let's go home",said Sora.

The three walked out of the cave and want home.


	6. At the Castle That never was

**At the Castle That never was**

Zexion came out of a black portal. He reported to Saix about his mission.

"Very well, Xemnas will be pleased at your work," said Saix.

Xemnas walked in the gray area, and walked up to the two.

"Your back. Did you do your mission as requested?" Asked Xemnas.

"Yes, Roxas is dead," said Zexion.

"Good boy," said Xemnas.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Asked Zexion.

"Yes, bring Namine, to Castle Oblivion," said Xemnas.

"It will be done," said Zexion as he made a portal, and walked through it.

"He's a good worker", said Saix.

"Yes he is", said Xemnas as he walked off.

"Alright members time to do your missions," yelled Saix.

All the members arose from the couches, and reported to Saix, and went on their missions.


	7. Getting Namine

**Getting Namine**

Zexion made it to Twilight Town, he walked out of the portal, and the portal disappeared.

"Namine, is at the Mansion. All I need to do is get her, and bring her to Castle Oblivion." Zexion walked through a big grey wall.

The wall has a hole in it, as he walked through the hole, there was woods. Lots of tress' and green grass. He past the woods, and there was the Mansion.

Zexion walked up to the Mansion, it had a gate, it was closed. Zexion opened the gate, and he walked through it. Then he walked up red brick steps, and he opened the Mansion door.

As he walked in , there were stairs on the left side and on the right side. Zexion stood there , and looked at the stairs. He doesn't know which room Namine would be in. So he took the right side of stairs, he walked up the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs, there were doors. One door was white, the othets were brown. "This one must be Namine's room".

Zexion opened the door. The room was white, it had drawings on the walls. There was a white long table, and four white chairs. He saw Namine drawing.

Namine stopped drawing, and looked at the person that entered the room.

"What do you want?" Asked Namine.

"I'm here to take you to a place called Castle Oblivion, " replied Zexion.

"I know you, your from the Organization 13, and you want me cause I can mess with memories, " said Namine.

"Yes, now come, I don't want to get turned into a dusk if you don't come, Xemnas wants you," said Zexion.

"Fine take me," said Namine.

"I thought you'd say that," said Zexion.

Namine arose from her seat, and grabbed her note pad, and colored pencil, and walked up to Zexion. "I'm ready."

Zexion formed a portal, and there both walked through it.

They both entered the grey area.

"Oh good you brought the girl," said Xemnas.

"Yes, I did. Do you want me to take her to Castle Oblivion? " Asked Zexion.

"No, Marluixa is going to. After all he's lord of Castle Oblivion, " said Xemnas.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Asked Zexion.

"No, you may have a break," said Xemnas.

Zexion walked away.

"Marluixa, come here," called Xemnas.

Marluixa walked happily over to Xemnas. "Yes, superior? "

"Could you take this young lady to Castle Oblivion? " Asked Xemnas.

"As you wish," said Marluixa.

Marluixa took Namine's hand, and formed a portal, and headed to Castle Oblivion.

Xemnas walked out of the grey area.


End file.
